I Can Hear You: CoLu Week 2015
by Merble
Summary: My entry for CoLu Week 2015, just short chapters dedicated to the Poison Dragon Slayer and Celestial Spirit Mage. This is dedicated to the lovely gemNika for getting me hooked on the idea of this pairing and its rated M for language and adult themes.
1. Language

**I Can Hear You: CoLu Week 2015**

 **Day One: Language**

It was an unusually quiet day at Fairy Tail, Natsu was on a mission with Lisanna and Happy while Gray had been dragged on a mission himself by a very drunk Cana; with the noisiest of the guild gone it left the hall to a near state of peace. The members of Crime Sorcière had come to visit the newly opened Fairy Tail, word that Erza was named the Seventh Master had spread quick, and most of the other members found themselves watching from the shadows while the other members of the guild just did what they normally did.

"Are you flippin' kidding me right now? That moron, I can't believe he went and burned down an entire effing orchard." The blond girl, Lucy, was sitting at the bar with a mini communications lacrima in hand; Erik chuckled to himself, while she seemed all sunshine and bubbles to the others he could hear the words she was truly thinking and honestly she had a dirtier mouth than himself or the Iron Dragon.

"What happened Lucy?" Mirajane asked as the blond hung up the phone, earning a sigh, and the former aristocrat took one of the forms for damages to be filled out; Erza had named her the adviser since Lucy was known as the 'Light of Fairy Tail' to everyone.

"That ( _fucking_ ) effing moron Natsu got too hyper on his job when the client mentioned the planned festival. So our lovable Fire Dragon Slayer used a Houko far to ( _god damn_ ) flippin' strong and took out an entire (mother fucking) orchard." Erik was snickering, he knew he was getting looks from the others but it was far too cute to hear the angry foul language in her mind censored for the ears of the others around him.

"Hey Goldilocks, watch it with the language." He called, earning a pair of glaring brown eyes, and her quill was shaking with her knuckles turning white from how tightly she was gripping it.

"What the ( _fuck_ ) flip are you talkin' about, Erik?" He grinned.

"Did you forget? I can hear you." Her face went from a pale pink to a dark red in moments and the blond began to stream a long and foul string of curses at him without uttering a word out loud as her eyes narrowed, the rest of the guild blinked at their exchange.

"Oh, that was a creative one. I think the others deserve to hear that." He opened his mouth and found in moments that her hand was clamped over his parted lips while her small body was now sitting in his lap, her eyes blazing.

"There are children here Erik, which is why I don't just say everything that comes to my mind, I refuse to be the one that teaches them those words." He couldn't help the shiver of delight that ran through him as she spoke in a softer, harsher, tone as she glared into his single indigo eye.

"Now stop listening in my god damn mind or I'll make you regret it." That threat, literally unspoken, made him cock an eyebrow in challenge; then it happened, the inner monologue of one of the most annoying songs he'd ever heard, in Gajeel's voice, and Erik pushed her off him.

"Fuck, Goldilocks that is twisted and sick!" He snapped.

"Language, Erik." She teased in reply, flipping her hair over her shoulder in victory as she went back to her papers, and the Poison Dragon had to give it to the little spitfire that she delivered good on her threat. Though with that song came the memory she hated associating with it and now the image of her in a bunny suit was stuck with him.

 **Decided to do a pairings week for Fairy Tail, my favorite anime of all time, and this is day one. This whole story is dedicated to the lovely gemNika who got me started on this pairing =)**


	2. Caged

**I Can Hear You: CoLu Week 2015**

 **Day Two: Caged**

At first he didn't understand the blond and her strange fear of anything remotely close to a ball or a high class event, she grew uncomfortable and distant to everyone, but even actively listening to her gave him nothing. Like a doll she became a perfectly well mannered young lady and it wasn't until Jellal mentioned to him that her father had raised her to be an aristocrat before she ran away that he grew to hate her, she had everything he didn't as a child and she ran away from it. The Poison Dragon knew it was irrational to hate her for being born into a life that much better than his, she couldn't choose her parents, but to have given it up while kids had been captured as slaves and forced to work? He avoided her, near constantly, despite her actively seeking his company. Sorano had cornered him and told him to talk to the girl, as had Sawyer and Jellal and even Richard, Macbeth was smart enough to stay off his back though; but now he found himself trapped in a rather fancy suit with the blond on his arm, all because of Jellal and his stupid visit to Fairy Tail when Erza was looking to send someone with the blond to the event that wasn't a part of the legal guild.

"It's almost over." Lucy whispered, her voice almost robotic, and he nodded as he spun her gracefully; he wouldn't admit it to anyone but he had a passion for dancing after taking it up when Brain took him from the Tower of Heaven, it helped in this instance. The event was to promote unity between the guilds, meaning one representative per guild was meeting with aristocrats and loyalty, and he was repping for Crime Sorcière while she was here for Fairy Tail.

"You could at least try to have fun." He commented, a little snide, since people were watching them carefully; he was by no means an emotional sap but Lucy's near robotic smiles and laughter set him on edge.

"You can hear them Erik, listen, you'll realize it's not me they're worried about." He blinked as he pulled her close before they spun in a circle, surrounded by people.

 _Who is that man and why is that lovely young girl with him?_

 _A ruffian like that should be nowhere near a Lady of Heartfilia-san's status._

 _He looks so angry, I bet he blackmailed the girl into being his dance partner._

"What? Why do they...how aren't they creeped out by your fake ass smiles and robotic look?" The girl offered a humorless laugh.

"It's how the rich are raised, Erik, especially the daughters. We're perfect little dolls who do what we're told and get sold to the highest bidder when we're the age to be married." Now that he was listening to her and looking for the truth he heard the cries of a lonely child with no friends except the spirits she could barely summon, he saw the gilded cage she was born to and wondered how he had ever hated her. While it was true he'd been in a cage of rusted iron and shackles...she'd been in a far fancier cage with no will of her own; she had been no more than something only to be appreciated for its looks.

"Well it's fucked up. You and I make one hell of a sad duo, Goldilocks. Me trapped in a rusted iron cage and you in that golden cage. But...we broke out of those cages and we're a hell of a lot stronger because of it." The girl blinked, her eyes sparkling with life once more, and a true smile formed on her face that brought a smile to his own face. Whispers started up again but he ignored them as he began twirling her, pulling her close and doing things to make her laugh and smile. Yes, they had been caged, but they broke free and had found each other. Erik decided then that he needed to try and get to know the little blond, to make up for how he treated her before, and so he began ticking off the minutes until this party was over for a different reason.

 **There's Day Two! Hope you all enjoyed it and don't ever forget that you're the only one who can choose your path, if you ever find yourself feeling caged there is** ** _always_** **a way to break free! Rock out dudes and dudettes!**


	3. Fairy Tale

**I Can Hear You: CoLu Week 2015**

 **Day Three: Fairy Tale**

The apartment was dark, her soft breathing was interrupted by the occasional breathy snore, and Erik closed the door gently and set his bag near the door before taking off his boots and coat. The male sighed contentedly as he ran a hand through his hair and breathed in that almond and brown sugar smell that the Celestial Spirit Mage was recognized for, all the Dragon Slayers secretly loved that smell but he was the only one who was able to get it up close now that he'd claimed her as his own. He snickered, remembering the looks of shock when she entered the guild hall after three days of being home with him, his Mark was clearly visible in the form of a pink belladonna flower on the junction of her neck and shoulder; he actually had a Mark too, a dark red star was sitting nestled in the junction of neck and shoulder opposite her own.

As it turned out in the moment he added some of his magic to complete the Mark it temporarily sharpened her teeth so she could return the claim, and he couldn't help but remember how sexy she looked when those pretty little fangs formed in her mouth before she punctured his flesh; he found his lovely woman sleeping on her desk, papers scattered around her while her quill lay on the floor. He smiled as he stroked her hair before gently picking her up and putting her in the bed, he would join her when her desk was reorganized or she'd flip shit in the morning. He picked up her quill, wiping the small drops of ink from the floor was tough since it was almost dried completely, and then he blinked when he studied the pages. It wasn't her coveted novel, he didn't recognize any of the names, so he flipped back a few pages to the title and had to raise a brow.

"Belladonna's Tale." He read aloud, glancing at his mate, and then he sat down and began reading in the dim light of the desk lamp that had been on when he got here. There were words crossed out and correction marks so obviously this was just a rough draft but he was actually her proofreader now after she discovered his passion for books, any of the arts really since they helped fill a void he hadn't known existed until he discovered the outside world.

 _The forest was dark, the air was cold, and yet soft steps continued through the darkness; a full moon hung high in the sky and left spots of silver light through the canopy above her, instead of hesitating the young woman pulled her hood down further and her cloak tighter to her petite frame._

 _"Veleno are you here?" The night air carried her voice, her eyes scanning the darkness, and a single glowing eye appeared before her as the creature emerged from the darkness; scales of a color deeper and richer than blood gleamed in the soft areas of light while one eye was simply scarred over and the other was watching her petite form. The creature was something similar to a snake, in truth it was a Basilisk but its Stone Eye had been torn from its face by a Fire Dragon, and upon seeing the creature the young woman smiled._

 _"I've brought you a gift. As a thanks for saving me." The girl set the basket of flowers, herbs, and leaves down before her; it was well known that Basilisks were carnivorous but they ate poisonous plants to help strengthen their venom. The indigo eye watched her before it slithered forward and parted its jaws, jagged fangs glinted in the light as its tongue reached out and simply grabbed the basket and it snapped its mouth closed._

 _"Belladonna!" A sharp cry from a distance away made the girl turn, her eyes raising to the creature again, and she smiled before turning to intercept the person before they saw the Basilisk; that creature watched this human for a moment before slithering back to its den, tucking its body around the crimson dress the girl had once worn before she abandoned it to escape her captors. Her scent was fading from the fabric and once it was gone completely the cloth would be useless, and the clever beast peered through the darkness as another presence made itself known. The silver haired Witch was well known to cause trouble where she walked, he hissed in warning and a smile formed on her lips._

 _"Oh? The snake wants to play? Well let me take those fangs from you." The woman hissed in reply, a tugging sensation formed around him and the Basilisk lunged as his vision darkened._

 _Belladonna was once again fleeing, her eyes peeking behind her as she sought out a path through the woods, her stolen boots and men's pants held tight by a piece of fabric tied like a belt while her cloak was pulled tight to her body once again. Heavy panting filled the air as she saw the cave she was searching for only to find it empty, fear filled her heart as she ran inside and looked around._

 _"Veleno? Veleno I need help." Trying not to be too loud, so as not to alert her hunters, the young woman leaned into the wall and closed her eyes; a hand clamped around her wrist, making her eyes snap open, and then she was pulled behind a hidden crevice and pressed against a firm body. This person was male, chest bare, and her body shivered with delight as his breath slid across her face before his mouth lowered to her ear._

 _"I'm always here for you, Belladonna." He whispered as he pulled her lips into a searing kiss to keep her silent as the men walked through the cave, none found his hidden place and as their steps faded away he pulled back and studied the woman he'd been holding. Her face was crimson, he could smell her sweetness through her clothing, and her eyes were staring into his as he pulled her into the main area of the cave and let her look at him. Since he had no choice the Basilisk had turned the red fabric into make shift pants to keep himself warm, his new body was fairly fragile._

"Erik?" He raised his head and watched as Lucy yawned, sitting up, and he put the papers down before going to her and kissing her; she responded with an eagerness that made him growl in delight.

"Welcome home." He nodded as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"What's with the story?" A blush formed on her face and he chuckled, her mind supplying him with the answers, it was a twisted Fairy Tale about them.

"So I'm a Basilisk and you're an innocent young maiden?" The blond laughed.

"Well I've not finished it yet but that innocent young woman is actually a Witch, the reason she's being hunted is because she specializes in White Magic instead of Black Magic and the King is trying to use her as a personal healer. In the end she breaks the curse on Veleno to save his life from the King's Guard and breaks a cardinal rule for any White Witch by killing the King, her magic is taken from her and Veleno saves her from being burned at the stake and takes her far from the Kingdom. There's a brief period where they mourn the lost romance, considering he's no longer a human, but they stay by each other despite that. They remain by each other until she grows old and on her death he wishes to be with her forever before she dies and he dies beside her, his body curled around hers, and the epilogue is a meeting between a boy and a girl in the woods where he's picking the pink and purple blossoms to give to his Master Apothecarian and she's running from her terrible home life. He tells her to come with him and she does." The Poison Dragon hummed and smiled, lacing his fingers with her own as she lays on him, and he felt her stroking his chest as she waited for him to speak.

"Well, I'm glad he got his girl in the end, Veleno deserved it considering he had his eye ripped out by a Fire Dragon and his powers stolen from him." The snarky reply made her snort.

"I thought you'd say that. Levy said that it fits since everyone knows that neither one of us is really fit to be a character in a true Fairy Tale story, I'm too impatient and outspoken for a girl and you're only relatively charming when nobody is around to see it." He snorted and began laughing.

"That's true, I'd be an awful Prince Charming. Though there really aren't any guys that we know who would make it as Prince Charming either, only the weirdoes from Blue Pegasus would and they're obsessed more about that smelling guy than anything." Lucy began laughing as she agreed.

"Maybe I should write a Fairy Tale about Princess Ichiya and the Three Princes." The pair began howling in laughter, despite how late it was, and Erik kissed her again.

"You're too much sometimes, Belladonna." He nuzzled her and she peppered his neck with kisses as he held Lucy close, thanking the stars for the chance to be forever joined with his sassy minx. The blond definitely beat any stupid Princess.

 **So here's day three, everyone knows that Lucy and Erik wouldn't fit a traditional Fairy Tale, hope you like it :D**


	4. Glitter

**I Can Hear You: CoLu Week 2015**

 **Day Four: Glitter**

It was impossible not to laugh, the sight before her was one that she could never have expected to ever see, and her mate sneered at her as he crossed his arms and waited for her to move out of the way. Lucy leaned against the wall of her entryway as peals of laughter echoed in the apartment, his sneer lost its effect considering just what was making her laugh in the first place, and Erik shoved past her with just enough force to push her aside while not hurting her.

"You can stop fuckin' laughing now." He grumped, walking over to the dresser and practically ripping the drawer open before grabbing a black muscle shirt and sweats, but Lucy was too busy wiping the tears of mirth from her eyes. The blond closed the door, gasping to try and breathe, her laughter fading to giggles, and she heard the sound of snarling from the main room.

"What's wrong, Erik?" Now she was concerned and as she rounded the corner she blinked, he was trying to pull the offending article of clothing off his body but it wasn't moving; the blond bit her lip before walking over and moving behind him, searching for ties or clasps.

"Its magically attached and I don't know how the fuck to get it off, it was supposed to be a prank on Sorano but Macbeth is a little bitch and told her what was gonna happen; needless to say I got hit instead." Lucy frowned as she pulled on the tie around the neck, it came loose but the fabric wouldn't pull away from his skin; the rainbow glitter halter top was proving to be quite problematic.

"Virgo." The maid spirit appeared in an instant, her blank eyes sparkling just once to signify that she was enjoying this nearly as much as Lucy had when she first saw him, and Erik growled again as the maid hummed. Slender fingers brushed his back and Erik shivered as the maid walked around to the front of him and pressed her open palm against his chest, the top fell loose after a flare of magic and the spirit bowed and took the offending article with her. Erik pulled his black shirt on and turned to his mate, who was perched in her desk chair again, and he pulled on his sweat pants before walking up around her back. She was looking through photographs, as if searching for something.

"I've got something that'll make you feel better, promise." He blinked in surprise before nodding, going to grab a glass of bleach to drink, and as he returned Lucy let out a loud 'ah hah' and held the photograph out with a flourish. He stared at the image for a moment before a wide grin formed on his face and he set his glass down so he could laugh, taking the picture and joining in with the laughter of his mate.

"That is perfect blackmail material." He commented as he settled down, pulling her into his lap, and Lucy nodded against him as she tucked the photograph away; it was all of Fairy Tail's men dressed in glittery drag, except the old Master of course, and Jellal had even been thrown into the photograph despite the mask to make him appear as Mystogan.

"That was revenge for the guys using an X-Ray prank on the door, when any girls walked in our clothes would be see through to everyone else for only a minute or two, they seemed to forget that Kinana was at the bar and asked why our clothes vanished. Needless to say it was funny to watch the strong Fairy Tail men cower when we flipped out but we decided to get even, their prank lasted until we received sincere apologies from every single one of them." Erik was laughing again, now joining Lucy in peering through her photos, and he realized she had a lot of pictures. Most were of her team, her friends, and even candid shots of strangers. Then he struck gold, or rainbow really, and Lucy's face flushed an odd shade of red.

"What am I looking at?" The blond squirmed at the question before sighing deeply, it was her waving at the camera with only a pair of cut-off denim shorts and heels; her breasts were covered in a combination of rainbow glitter and sprinkles.

"That was a very drunk party with Cana, they coated me with liquid latex and then had me dip that into a mix of sprinkles and glitter, that was...my second year of being in the guild. Right before Tenrou." The Poison Dragon blinked slowly, knowing that he shouldn't be mad, and then he saw the other girls had done the same thing she had. Mirajane looked ridiculous with a glitter star on her cheek while Cana only had one breast covered, and even Erza was in on the fun with a picture beside Levy.

"I still think you rock glitter better than I do." Lucy giggled as she closed the book in her lap and Erik growled in warning at her, watching as she stole a sip of his bleach, then the male finished his glass and pulled his mate close onto the bed and practically tucked her beneath him.

"Erik." He felt her breath tickle his ear, her tongue running along the shell, and he cracked his eye open to look at her.

"There's glitter in your hair." He groaned and simply ignored it.

"Oi! Get up, you're gonna get that shit all over my bed!" He laughed now, as she attempted to roll him off her and pull him off the bed at the same time, and Erik nuzzled his hair into her pillow and grinned as she screeched in annoyance.

"You shouldn't have laughed." He scolded, earning a smack on the ass, and he captured her hand and hovered over her.

"You asked for it, Titty Sprinkles."

 **I had a lot of fun writing this one, considering that glitter is a nightmare and a half, I seriously was laughing when I wrote the last six words.**


	5. Rumors

**I Can Hear You: CoLu Week 2015**

 **Day Five: Rumors**

People were staring and Lucy frowned, feeling slightly self-conscious, her lower lip pulled into her teeth as she walked toward the guild hall. Her eyes were downcast, unable to help herself, she hated hearing the whispers wherever she went now. Lucy had done everything she could do lose the weight she'd been putting on but nothing seemed to work, her belly was slowly growing bigger, and the blond woman hated it. Men were saying she'd finally let herself go, women were saying it was about time she stopped prancing around and being perfect, and all Lucy wanted to do was crawl under a rock and hide. As she entered the guild hall she saw Mira wave at her and the blond walked over, dropping her hands down, and she accepted the glass of water from the white haired bar maid.

"Stop looking so depressed, Lucy." Cana scolded as she perched beside the blond, patting Lucy's back comfortingly, and the blond sighed.

"I will when I'm back to being rail thin, Erik is gonna be disgusted when he comes by again." Mirajane frowned, knowing that the Dragon Slayers had all gone on a mission since there was a rumor of a dragon on Mount Hakbobe, and then the bar maid's eyes softened. They'd just left a week ago, Crime Sorcèrie was here until they returned, and Erik had seen her already so she knew Lucy was being dramatic. But what had caused the skinny blond to suddenly put on so much weight, Lucy had said she was on birth control and none of the Dragon Slayers had smelled it in her scent, they were stumped. Porlyusica was stopping by today, per Lucy's pleading request, and the pink haired healer was just as intrigued.

Cana was doing what she could to calm the blond but Lucy was simply pouting, her eyes closing, before the door slammed open and the red-eyed woman strode in; along the way Porlyusica had heard the rumors, many swirling around Lucy getting knocked up or just eating like a pig. The healer had made her birth control personally and so she knew there was a small margin of failure, especially if Wendy and the other slayers hadn't been able to smell anything out of the ordinary, so now the woman was wondering if perhaps it was an illness or spell. The blond got up and followed her to the infirmary, they didn't want to exchange words where they'd be heard, and as they closed the door the pink haired woman sighed gently and hugged the blond. Lucy and Wendy were two of the only humans she could deal with, both well mannered and polite, and Porlyusica treated both girls as if they were family.

"Let me get a blood sample." Lucy nodded, so used to physicals and blood tests as a child that it didn't bother her for the healer to draw a sample of blood, and then as that was set into the small device to be scanned the healer placed her hands on the woman's abdomen where the roundness had settled. All signs pointed to pregnancy, there was little room for mistaking it, but it made no sense. The older woman grew concerned after she rationalized what she was sensing from the blond, and then she blinked as the machine began beeping; Porlyusica sighed as the screen popped up, looking at the blond.

"Well, somehow its defied everything I know about a standard pregnancy. That mate mark made your blood slightly poisonous and that negated the birth control, you're twenty-seven weeks along, but I'm surprised that nobody could smell it. I'm going to do an ultrasound." Lucy nodded and pulled her shorts off, panties following, and pulled on the gown once her shirt was off. Porlyusica spread the cold gel along her skin and turned on the device, watching as the image formed, and Lucy's eyes grew wide in surprise. Two very small bodies were there, two, she was having twins. Black spots swam in her vision, her mind struggling to keep up, and the blond let her head fall back as the shock registered that for as far along as she was with twins she was small and then the worry hit.

"I'm small, twins at this stage should be bigger right?" The pink haired woman nodded.

"Yes but you've been dieting." Lucy's brown eyes widened, she had cut back her portions, and fear that she'd messed up began to make her tremble. The pink haired woman cleaned her up and shook her head, holding the young woman gently, and then she led Lucy down to the bar and told her to eat. A lot.

"You need the nutrients and you need to follow whatever cravings you have, I know that with Erik being your mate you can't get poisoned, if those are his kids they'll probably want bleach and whatnot." The pink haired healer hated that the man had effectively ruined her knowledge on what a human could and couldn't handle, any slayer really, and Lucy nodded before looking at the worried Mirajane.

"I'm twenty seven-weeks, with twins." Now that she wasn't panicking Lucy had the bright glow of a soon-to-be mother, making Mirajane squeal in delight, and a party was planned to celebrate as Lucy began eating. The blond was a little nervous to tell her mate but she was also ready to do this thing alone if she had to, she didn't give two damns about the rumors that would spread any more, and instead she was focusing on how happy she was to have a family. The guild began celebrating, Fairy Tail style, and Lucy laughed as the others all began talking about names and who would train them.

 **If you haven't caught on the chapters are connected, though technically Caged happens before Language, other than one and two being reversed chronologically the rest are in order.**


	6. Family

**I Can Hear You: CoLu Week 2015**

 **Day Six: Family**

It was a relief to see Magnolia, after hunting rumors of a dragon for two weeks the Slayers were all anxious to get home, and Erik ignored the looks being sent his way as his steps quickened; he knew that since it was midday that Lucy would probably be at the guild hall, and he was close to sprinting as he saw the doors come into sight. The Poison Dragon blinked as he opened the doors and searched the room, not seeing his mate, he knew she was here since he could smell her strongly.

"Oh, Erik, welcome back. Lucy is in the infirmary with Porlyusica." Levy informed him as she went to her own mate, Gajeel wrapped his arms around the petite bluenette while Erik headed for the room; he could hear the pink haired healer talking about vitamins and some other health nonsense, and as he paused outside the door he froze. Along with the gentle song of Lucy's soul he heard two more, softer and sweeter, and he felt his blood go cold when the realization struck him. Since he couldn't smell it before he thought it wasn't a possibility, he'd assumed that Lucy had just put on a few pounds, but hearing the soft sound of two heartbeats and two more sweet songs made him positive. His mate was pregnant, with twins, and for him to hear them it meant they were more than three months. But why hadn't he heard them before if that was the case?

He opened the doors, staring at the girl, and in the two weeks he'd been gone she seemed to have grown exponentially; the pair lifted their eyes and Lucy's chocolate eyes were gleaming with tears of joy, his own indigo eye growing moist as he crossed the room and wrapped his arms around her shoulders while sitting beside her.

"Surprise." The blond whispered, her tone happy, and he nodded.

"Seriously, Belladonna, but it's a good one...right?" He suddenly felt nervous, scared actually, about the prospect of a _family_ of his own. Would he be a good father? Would his kids love him? How would he provide for them if he was always on the move? A soothing hand held his as the blond smiled at him.

"Absolutely, Erik, it's a fantastic surprise. I've been taking my vitamins, eating more, and the twins are healthy as little dragons. Though Porlyusica wants to incorporate your venom into the daily pills since I've been craving substances of a higher toxicity." He nodded absently and the healer scowled at him, he never really got on with the woman but it was probably because she favored the blond Celestial Mage, but Erik was a little busy to care about her cranky attitude.

"Lucy...I..." The blond silenced him with a smile.

"Jellal said that if you wanted to stay in a stable home and only be called for emergencies that he's okay with it, you don't have to stay if you don't want to, and I've got my spirits to help too. In fact they're over the moon, they've all been working on baby furniture and blankets and toys, even Mustache Man is excited." Knowing that there was so much _support_ was mind blowing, he should have expected it because of how many people loved the woman really, and Lucy offered him another soft smile.

"Kinana is their god mom, since she's your best friend, and Laxus is their god father; I'd have picked Natsu but he's still a child himself." Erik laughed and nodded before grinning.

"Sparky is the god father, eh? Does he know?" There was a shout of ' _Now I do!_ ' from the hall below and the pair of mages laughed, unable to stop themselves.

"So...a family...I guess it's only proper that I take your last name and we get a real marriage that the council has on record." Lucy bit her lip nervously, the reason they hadn't gotten married through a normal ceremony was because of his status as an escaped prisoner, and Erik smiled as he kissed her gently.

"I'll talk to Doranbolt...Mest...whatever the hell his name actually is." Lucy nodded, knowing the scarred man was actually a Fairy Tail member who had infiltrated the council, if anyone could help it'd be Mest. The duo looked at the healer, who had cleared her throat, and Porylusica handed Erik a jar with a cloth over it. The male bit down on the edge of the glass and they watched as he filled the jar in minutes with a strong scented poison that swirled somewhere between black and red, the healer nodded and turned to work on the new vitamins.

"I was telling Lucy, and I'm telling you, that with her as far as she is there aren't any missions she can do. Levy, Erza, and Kinana have agreed to help with her rent if they need to but you're going to have to contribute too. You can do simple things like yoga, stretches, but you can't do anything too physically hard; you have to eat, any time you're hungry, and since we're dealing with Dragon Slayer offspring I want you to see Wendy or myself at least once every other week for an examination. If you get pains, bleeding, or if you have long periods of blacking out then you _must_ tell us right away. It's different because of the whole poison blood aspect but obviously the babies have an immunity to it if they're okay now, we'll have to take this one step at a time, but otherwise it's a normal pregnancy." The pair nodded and Erik picked Lucy up in a princess carry, the blond taking her new vitamins from the pink haired woman, and they headed down the stairs together.

"Congrats, Pops!" Sawyer cheered as he raised his mug, Sorano giggled as she raised hers, and Jellal simply nodded while Erik offered a smirk as he set Lucy down at a bar stool and went over to the rest of his guild where they laughed at him.

"I'll have to remember to make sure the kids know that drinking bleach is a family thing only, otherwise they might kill anyone else's children." Lucy commented as Levy looked horrified beside Erza, Mira and Cana were howling with laughter at the expression on the faces of the bluenette and redhead. It was true though, Erik and Lucy's family would certainly be dangerous to learn or observe between Lucy's temper and Erik's natural impulse to say whatever came to mind.

* * *

It was nighttime, peaceful, and Erik held his mate close as he looked out the window; he was now Erik Heartfilia and had even gone to the graves of her parents and asked for their blessings with Bickslow there; since the Seith Mage could _see_ souls he was able to tell him that they were indeed waiting, and with his Soul Listening Magic (somehow he was able to work _with_ the visor wearing pervert) Erik had been able to talk with Jude and Layla. He would always look back at that time, when they _accepted_ him, with great pride; of course they had been a little skeptical at first but they had informed him that they knew just how far he would go for their daughter. He had ended up in tears when they finally passed on, asking him not to tell Lucy of their conversation, and Bickslow had been surprisingly good at ignoring the fact that Erik was sobbing in the graveyard.

He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes, ready to sleep, and then it happened; a pair of blood curdling, ear piercing, terrified shrieks that set his instincts into overdrive. Both mages were up and bolting through the halls of the mansion (Lucy had ended up saving up enough money to buy her childhood home back with his help), they threw the door open to the bedroom with the intent to _destroy_ anything that threatened their children. Eos and Belios were staring at the limp form of Ignatia Dragneel as she simply lay on the floor, the Fire Mage had taken up her father's habits of sneaking in on Lucy's kids, the blond Celestial Spirit Mage looked to her mate and Erik let out a loud sigh as he picked up the unconscious girl. It was a good thing Eos knew better than to use her Corrosion Magic inside and that Belios couldn't summon a spirit stronger than Niko yet otherwise the pair knew they'd have to bribe Freed and Levy in rune warding the damn manor.

 **Day six is finally done, what a relief. I apologize for the late upload and the teaser upload, the Doc Manager hates me apparently. Stay tuned for Journey, which is tomorrow, because I think it's my best one yet.**


	7. Journey

**I Can Hear You: CoLu Week 2015**

 **Day Seven: Journey**

 _The night sky was awash with colors, only visible from the northern ridge of Mount Hakobe, and he smiled as the petite blond leaned against his arm. After the small party as guild representatives Erik had begun paying a bit more attention to the blond Celestial Spirit Mage and had been pleasantly surprised, she was full of surprises despite her sweet exterior, and he had decided it was time to ask her on a date. So they had a picnic, shielded by the small cabin he'd found months ago when Crime Sorcière had passed through, and now just over the Worth Woodsea the ocean was reflecting the sunlight and making an aurora of crimsons and violets and oranges in the sky._

 _"It's lovely, Erik. This is amazing." He leaned down and brushed her cheek with his nose, smiling as he pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek, and she giggled as she rubbed her cheek against his._

 _"Anything for you, Lucy." Her gasp made him crack his eye to look at her, she was grinning, and he raised a brow and tilted his head._

 _"You used my name. It's the first time you've used my name." He blinked, raising his head in thought, and then nodded._

 _"It is, isn't it?" He grinned, making her blush, and he heard a shutter click only to see the pink haired maid hand Lucy a camera before vanishing; he rolled his eyes and then shifted the camera to take a selfie of the two of them with their back to the aurora._

* * *

Indigo eyes traced the photograph, a blush forming on her face as she looked at the two people, the young girl had time on her hands and the house mostly to herself so she raided the photo albums. Other than Corrosion Magic she had gained a rare power that evidently ran in her father's bloodline, Memory Magic, and it allowed her to ' _see_ ' the memories attached to a photograph or image if it was taken with a lacrima device. The girl turned her attention to another photo and frowned as she activated her magic.

* * *

 _He was holding her close, the mission had gone terribly wrong, and Erik turned his gaze to Jellal and growled in anger; the information had been faulty and now Lucy had paid the price, she was badly wounded. The team were all tense as they headed back to Magnolia, thankfully within running distance of the guild, and Erik let out a loud snarl._

 _"Jellal, take her and go." They knew he was angry but he was also worried, Erik would not let Lucy be in any more pain because of his pride, and the blue haired male was careful in taking the blond before activating Meteor and dashing ahead of the group. When they did arrive at the guild Erik streaked past everyone, ignoring them all as they turned to look, and went right to the infirmary where Wendy and the old bat were looking over Lucy._

 _"You were smart to send her ahead, Lucy will make a full recovery, if you had waited any longer we might have had to amputate her right hand." Erik frowned, breathing a sigh of relief, and he sank in one of the chairs as all the anxiety he'd felt crashed through him; he briefly heard the shutter sound of a camera but he was too damn busy to care, he wiped his face and leaned back in a more relaxed stance._

 _"Thank god. I was..." He cut off his words before they could be spoken out loud, he didn't need the Demon hearing any of his personal shit._

* * *

Eos had known her father was a former criminal, the twins had figured it out when Uncle Mest had come over and they'd listened under the door, but she didn't realize that her father had been so worried about her mother so soon after deciding to befriend her. The idea that he'd fallen in love with her at the party floated around her mind but she couldn't be positive since it wasn't like she could read their minds while seeing the memory, it was like seeing it from an outsider's point of view and her father was good at hiding his expressions and thoughts like she was.

"Eos?" Belios sat down across from her and she grinned.

"Check this out." The girl had learned that she had a telepathic bond with her twin, quite literally twin telepathy, and she could show him what she saw while using her magic. The girl focused on another picture and grinned.

* * *

 _He was gaping, unable to help himself, and he shook his head with a loud snarl of anger; no fucking way, no way in hell, and laughter rang out around him as Lucy peered at him. The girl was in a damn bunny girl costume, on stage, and she was_ _ **dancing**_ _to Gajeel's bad fucking singing. Again. The Iron Dragon had won a damn card game._

 _"I'm starting to think I need to kill you." Erik threatened, Gajeel seemed intent on making the blond_ _ **reek**_ _of rusted metal, as far as Dragon Slayers went the Iron Dragon was essentially scent marking the blond with how much time they were spending together. He was stepping in against the Poison Dragon's claim, challenging him, and the crimson eyed male snarled in reply to Erik's tone._

 _"Guys. Stop it." Lucy warned, seeing the tension rise, and Levy had her Light Pen ready to make rune traps if she needed to; neither male heard her, instead they continued to snarl at one another._

 _"You forgot something,_ _ **Erik**_ _, in making a move on Bunny. Laxus, Natsu, Wendy, and I all know about that damn scent mark you've got and none of us are fuckin' happy that you didn't bother_ _ **asking**_ _her about it first. You're not even fuckin' dating." The Iron Dragon finally spoke and Lucy blinked as she looked between the pair of men, Natsu had sat her down and told her all about the process of a dragon slayer's mating process. The males would offer gifts to their chosen female (which explained the new ink and quills she'd gotten the day prior) and then scent mark them when the female accepted their claim, after the scent mark was at its peak they would consummate the mating and bite one another while adding magic to the mark to form the soul bond between mates._

 _"You're doing what?!" Erza demanded, the guild now all watching the drama as it unfolded, and Erik kicked the floor with the toe of his boot and growled._

 _"Dammit." He_ _ **hated**_ _this damned nosy ass guild sometimes._

 _"Erik." His head snapped up to hers the moment she spoke, her tone left no room for arguing, and Lucy's chocolate eyes were just_ _ **intense**_ _as she looked at him. Her mouth was flat, her arms crossed under her breasts, and she studied his face._

 _"You want to have me as a mate?" He nodded at her question, he'd chosen her long ago and hadn't realized it, and watched as Lucy bit her lower lip; since he could_ _ **hear**_ _her thoughts he knew she wanted it, she confessed that to him, but she was trying to appease her friends too._

 _"I'm not a Dragon Slayer, you owe me some decent dates if you're gonna do this whole marking thing." He nodded and Lucy turned her gaze to the others, who were watching her, and she huffed as she waved them away._

 _"Alright, I'm making him wait, back off." The Dragon Slayers growled at her and Lucy surprised them by growling right back, her eyes promising pain if they kept butting in, and Erik knew that his four-on-one beat down had at least been suspended. He knew that if he left on his own at any time that he'd be grabbed up and promptly forced to prove himself to each of the Dragon Slayers, because of-fucking-course he chose the_ _ **one**_ _girl that_ _ **every**_ _Dragon Slayer adored, and Erik steeled himself for it as Lucy walked into his arms._

* * *

The pair were grinning since they knew Uncle Laxus, Uncle Gajeel, Uncle Natsu, and Auntie Wendy had indeed challenged their father to a four-on-one match that he'd barely managed to succeed in earning their acceptance; they had seen the video recording of the event that Uncle Romeo had taken, though their father hadn't known until Belios went and spoiled it. The girl turned the page again and blinked as she found another interesting photograph.

* * *

 _Lucy groaned as she let the hot water of the shower run down her body, she and Erik had marked one another the night before and she was_ _ **sore**_ _. The Poison Dragon was still sleeping, he'd never been much of a morning person, and the blond had simply wanted a shower; she traced each of the bruises and bites on her skin, small scratches from his claws, and then she traced the pink belladonna flower that had formed on her shoulder. It was lovely and matched her guild mark, her eyes tracing the scars on her wrist from their first and only mission together where she'd almost lost her hand. The blond shivered and finished washing, getting dressed, and she began making breakfast as her mate stirred._

 _"You're up early." He rumbled out as he scratched his head, walking into the kitchen, and Lucy grinned at the sight of him in his black boxer briefs; he looked_ _ **edible**_ _and she licked her lips before pushing those thoughts aside for after food._

 _"You know_ _ **I can hear you**_ _right?" Erik reminded her as he moved to hold her from behind, earning a gasp and a squeak, but then everything was shot to hell as he heard loud voices headed right for the apartment. The Poison Dragon cursed and headed for the dresser, grabbing pants and pulling them on, and the door flew open as Natsu walked in and froze as soon as he crossed the entryway._

 _"Umm..." He could see the_ _ **murderous**_ _gleam in Erik's eyes along with the dark red star on his shoulder, he knew_ _ **exactly**_ _what that was, and the Fire Dragon turned and walked away without a word; he was not an idiot all the time, Erza and Gray both blinked at the male for his reaction as he grabbed them to drag them away. Erik and Lucy had_ _ **just**_ _mated so the Poison Dragon was going to be more volatile than normal where she was concerned and he was_ _ **not**_ _going to deal with that._

 _"Who was that?" Lucy asked, concerned, and Erik snickered as he closed the door._

 _"Your team, Natsu made them leave, for once the Flaming Moron had a brain and left without a word." Erik went back to nipping at her ear._

* * *

A look of horror crossed the twins faces as Eos jumped right the hell out of that memory, she would not watch her parents get all gross, and the girl frowned.

"Seriously, mom and dad are gross, now I'm scared to keep going." Belios laughed.

"Go figure the only picture in existence of our Aunts and Uncles looking mortified has that gross of a memory attached, ah well. When do you think mom and dad will be back?" Eos shrugged and went back to scanning the photographs, blinking as a photo that was tucked behind another fell loose of the clear plastic sleeve. Eos didn't even realize she'd activated her magic until it was too late.

* * *

 _The bass was so loud and so high that she could feel it in her bones, Lucy only laughed as she followed the girls to the club, and they were given admittance with a wave of the bouncer's hand before Cana led them to the side room._

 _"Alright, so take this with you and paint what you want covered, when you're done you simply dip or pour the sprinkles and glitter on." The Card Mage explained as she turned around to get herself ready, Lucy sighed and went into a room and removed her shirt before having Virgo hold it; she'd promised to do this and she would do it, so with a little liquid courage Cana had managed to get her to go through with it for real. After she was covered, which she did thoroughly, the blond left the dressing room and looked at the others; Mirajane had even given herself a little star on her cheek, Erza and Levy had been just as detailed as she had, and Cana had only covered one full breast before simply doing her other nipple._

 _"Alright!" The Card Mage cheered, dragging them out into the crowd, and the girl simply danced and drank and had fun; the blond mage ignored her anxiety and waved as Levy waved a camera at her, then she lunged and began grinding on the petite bluenette who was laughing as she joined in while men stared at them._

* * *

"Abort mission! Abort! Abort! No!" Belios howled as he shook Eos' shoulder and broke her out of that memory, while they hadn't _seen_ anything it was still the fact of the matter that he had just witnessed his mother and aunts all dancing like that. Eos coughed, a little disgusted, and hurled the book across the room before grabbing the next one; the first photograph promised to be a more modest, and sweet, memory.

* * *

 _The room was bright, but not too bright, and her body was trembling as the soft music played out in the main room as the girls and their escorts went ahead of her._

 _"You can still back out." The blond turned her head to look at her best friend, Natsu had agreed to hand her off since he was her first friend and had been the one person she'd depended on the most before Erik, and she smiled as she shook her head._

 _"No, I'm ready for this, I'm just...jittery. I'm excited but...I'm pregnant and weird." Natsu chuckled, keeping his voice low, and gripped her hand a little tighter._

 _"You're always weird, Luce, but we wouldn't have ya' any other way." He reassured her, earning a teary smile, and the pink haired male watched as Levy went up with Gajeel as her escort; while he wanted Happy to be the best man, since they were best friends, he wouldn't challenge the Iron Dragon's claim on the bluenette and make trouble at Luce's wedding and Erik felt the same way. Instead Happy was with Carla, who had gone right after Wendy and Romeo since the Sky Dragon had been the flower girl, and there was a hush as the room waited with baited breath for her entry._

 _"I'm all fired up." Lucy commented, grinning, and Natsu chuckled._

 _"That's the spirit." He commented as he took her arm instead of her hand and they made their way into the room, gasps sounded around them as she came into view. Virgo had_ _ **insisted**_ _on making the gown and Lucy was glad she had, the white fabric was a very lightweight silk while the bodice was covered with lace that had delicate stars encrusted in the fabric and the skirt flared out with layers of sheer silk tulle that had white stones sewn into the fabric like water droplets since they pooled at the bottom hem. The back had a wide laced corset style and it was also a high waist because of her baby bump, the sleeves were detached and made of the silk tulle with the delicate star lace at the top hem; her veil was really just silver stars woven into her hair, which cancer had done in a lovely French braid, and she had a diamond necklace on along with her engagement ring. The blond smiled as Natsu placed her hands in Erik's, moving to his seat, and she looked at the Celestial Spirit King, Jellal, and Makarov as the trio stood to officiate the ceremony._

 _"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the joyous union of Lucy Heartfilia and Erik." The old Wizard Saint began with the traditional route and then he branched off._

 _"I am proud of both of these wonderful mages, both have shown courage and compassion beyond measure, and I know that they will live and fight for one another until their very last breaths and beyond." Lucy felt tears gather in her eyes._

 _"When I first met Lucy she was a timid young woman, a little unsure of her place in the world of mages, and now she stands before us all as a powerful and strong Celestial Spirit Mage that has proven her strength time and time again. I have witnessed her grow from a young teenager into a lovely woman who has a special ability to befriend everyone she meets, I know she will continue to grow and flourish as time goes on even longer, and that she will become an amazing mother when that time does come." Lucy had twin streams of tears sliding down her face, Levy slipped up beside her and wiped her cheeks gently, and the blond knew her spirits were here too; Mustache Man had insisted on coming to the ceremony and so he'd allowed the spirits that wanted to come as well, so most of the crowd were Celestial Spirits or mages from other guilds._

 _"The stars would like to offer their blessings to this union, for the power of heart that Lucy has is one that has not been seen in many years, as this old friend of ours has proven to many just how stubborn and just she truly is. When I first met her she was a human girl defying a cardinal rule of the Celestial Spirit World, fighting for the fate of Leo despite his previous treatment of her and despite knowing that he had committed a crime that could make him a pariah of our world under different circumstances. Instead of backing down she held her head high and demanded his innocence, she helped show me there were humans who truly did_ _ **care**_ _for us spirits, and so I gifted her his freedom and made him vow to protect her from that day forth. I have not regretted that action for my old friend has continued to prove to me just how good of a person she was, and she has sacrificed much for the happiness of her family, and even in summoning me to your world to fight she was forced to make a hard choice that I wish she hadn't been forced to. As the Celestial Spirit King I bless this union, in all worlds, and offer nothing but the best for my old friend and her soul mate." Erik brushed his thumbs over the back of Lucy's hands and watched the watery smile on her face, even Aquarius had been allowed to pass through and see the ceremony as the Mustache Man's wedding gift._

 _"In everyone's life they have a single point, a single moment, where they ask the question 'why am I getting this chance' and that is especially true for Erik. Like many of us his past was rough that that helped shape him into the closed off person we all met in the beginning, using distancing techniques to protect our hearts, and yet when given the chance we have all been proven to flourish. This is especially true for Erik, he has gone from enemy to nakama, and it is for this reason I offer my blessings to this union. In the time that I had known him, prior to him and Lucy even becoming acquaintances, I had never guessed him capable of the gentle affection he shows for her. Erik is a good man who will protect those he holds dear with every last bit of strength, and more, in his body. From one friend to another, Erik, I offer you the best wishes and my complete support in any circumstance." While Jellal's speech wasn't nearly as shining of a speech as what Makarov and Mustache Man had given for Lucy the Poison Dragon was still touched, he offered Jellal a warm smile before the old man cleared his throat again._

 _"Please present the rings." Romeo walked up, handing the rings to the happy couple, and as they faced one another Erik grinned at his little mate._

 _"Lucy Heartfilia you are certainly more than I could ever have expected to one day call my mate and wife, you are strong and passionate and devoted to your loved ones with every ounce of being, and even now I feel a little awkward just standing before you since you're glowing bright enough to blind a man. Everyone has insisted I am a good person, including you, and it is_ _ **for**_ _ **you**_ _that I am trying so hard to prove you all right, while I don't see it I do strive to fill that role. I'll be honest, Belladonna, I was jealous of you for the longest time when I heard about who you were; a rich girl who just threw it all away, from someone who grew up as a slave it was a slap to the face, I had promised myself to avoid you. But of course things change and we had to attend that guild representatives meeting together and I learned the truth of high class life, that those with money might not have the same problems as those without, and I realized how unfair I was being to you that day. I then changed my promise and told myself I would give you a chance, that we would become friends, and you simply overwhelmed me with your kindness and understanding. In less than a minute you figured me out, stripped my soul bare, and made me realize just how_ _ **incredible**_ _you are. I fell in love with you at that moment, when you cut through me with a single look, and I will give you everything that I am and ever will be as your mate and husband." He was trembling, which everyone ignored, and he could hear soft crying in the crowd as he stared at the blond girl before him._

 _"Erik...when we first met it was because I had been sent along with representatives from other light guilds to take out your guild and stop you from awakening Nirvana. I thought you were cruel, arrogant, and deranged; I hadn't known what I did then and if I had...I feel I would have judged you far more fairly. Our second meeting was after our return from Tenroujima, when you were after the power of Real Nightmare, and even then I thought you to be rude and angry; but when I was pinned to that clock I had a moment where I_ _ **saw**_ _everyone's memories and saw your fears, I came to realize that you weren't evil for the fun of it. It was all you had known, all you craved was power so you would never have to fear, and all you wanted was to hear the voice of your first and only friend at that time. When Crime Sorcière began coming to the guild I sought you out to apologize for my unfair judgment but you always avoided me or gave me a cold glare and demanded I back off, I didn't realize it was because of my past that you were so angry, and then we went to that party. I know you acted civil because you_ _ **had**_ _to but you looked past the exterior and I was finally able to apologize. You are already my mate, I am already pregnant with your children, but now we will be husband and wife officially in the Fiore Kingdom. I will be by your side until my last breath and beyond." Lucy's voice was firm, despite her tears, and Makarov looked between the pair before clearing his throat._

 _"Lucy Heartfilia. Do you take this man as your husband?" The blond nodded as she felt Erik slide the ring onto her finger, it was a gorgeous band forged of meteor stone with a star shaped diamond; the blond could hear her spirits sobbing on each other and resisted the urge to smile at them._

 _"I do." The tension in the room was rising, mostly because people were ready to party since the sweet words were done, and Erik could feel it just as well as she could._

 _"Erik, do you take this woman as your wife?" The Poison Dragon grinned as she slid the ring up his finger, he had a matching band but his diamond was a belladonna flower._

 _"I do." There was a collective whoosh of people letting out the breath they'd held, they were so ready to mob the bar and food, and Makarov looked around the room._

 _"By the power vested in me, as the Fifth Wizard Saint, I name you Mr. and Mrs. Erik and Lucy Heartfilia. You may now kiss the bride." Makarov announced, grinning as the mahogany haired slayer grabbed his beautiful woman and pulled her into a searing kiss. The females in the crowd fanned themselves while the males grumbled about being shown up but the happy couple could care less, they pulled apart and stared at one another for a moment, and Erik scooped Lucy up into his arms as he walked down the aisle._

 _"Let's party!" The girl shouted, earning a loud cry of '_ _ **aye sir**_ _' from every guest, and they went to the large selection of tents where the food and cake was all arranged. Lucy was put in a seat, too much standing with how big she was getting was a bad thing, and Aquarius made her way over with the rest of her spirits._

 _"Lucy..." The blue haired mermaid started, earning a soft whimper, and the blond hugged the water spirit close and felt arms wrap around her. They stayed like that for several minutes, Erik had gone to get Lucy a plate before Natsu and the Dragon Slayers demolished everything, and finally the pair pulled back to talk to one another._

 _"My dear, I have another wedding present to you, I can only hope that this is a fitting gift for the pain the rules of our world have caused you. When a golden key is broken it is through the mutual bond of a spirit and their owner, they do it because they know there is no other choice, but that key is repaired upon the death of the caster and the spirit is allowed back in the world." The King sighed softly and looked at the blond woman._

 _"As I have done with Leo I will again do with Aquarius, for you have proven deserving of this, but you cannot contract her. This key has been repaired but you must give it to whichever child is the Celestial Spirit Mage." Lucy grinned before hugging the king._

 _"Thank you, Mustache Man, I won't let you down. If I'm lucky it'll be my son who is the Celestial Spirit Mage so Aquarius can teach him how to get an amazing girlfriend." The mermaid laughed and nodded before the rumbling sound of fire made them all turn to see Natsu and Gray arguing. Lucy's eyes grew wide and she dropped her face in her hands._

 _"Every. Damn. Time. FREED!" The blond wailed as she pointed to the trouble that was starting, the Rune Mage and Script Mage both had their respective writing tool out and had traps around the pair in a heartbeat; the blond female was ready to start wailing as she realized the cake had suffered. Badly. But Erza came and hugged her._

 _"We had a feeling this would happen." The redhead explained as a bigger and more beautiful cake was brought out, they had all pitched in to make sure Lucy's wedding was_ _ **perfect**_ _and so Erza had come prepared with the cake._

 _"For a bunch of nutjobs you are efficient as fuck." Erik commented before he, Gajeel, and Laxus let out barks of laughter since that was a thought they had all shared at one point in time. Lucy grinned but scooped up a small part of the toppled cake, her look positively devilish, and Erik was too slow to stop her from smearing the cake along his face with a triumphant laugh._

 _"Don't talk about your family like that Erik, they're wonderful people, you know how we get." He laughed and rubbed his frosting coated cheek against hers before taking her to the table to eat._

* * *

The pair were quite literally sobbing because of how sweet it was, their parents wedding was absolutely perfect for a change, and the two looked at the clock to gauge how much time they had left before their mom and dad returned from the store. Not long, honestly, since their mother was quite the efficient shopper and their father hated large crowds, and so they put the photo albums away and left the library. They rounded the hallways until they opened one of the doors, grinning at the sight of the two people in front of them, and they unwound the bindings holding the pair before stepping back.

"Uncle Romeo, Auntie Wendy, you won't tell _anyone_ about this right?" The pair reminded the duo, who they had caught making out in the kitchen when they were tied up, and the blushing duo shook their heads before grinning as Lucy and Erik called out their return. The group of four headed to the main entrance of the manor and the kids ran to their father, grinning as he dropped the bags to hold them in his arms, and Lucy rolled her eyes and went over to Wendy and Romeo before pulling the pair into a hug.

" _We know what they did to you, I had Virgo watching everything too._ " The blond whispered, paying the pair a little extra since her kids had essentially bound them with magic canceling rope and locked them in a study for an hour and a half, and the older teens left with a wave. Erik tightened his hold on the kids and glanced at Lucy, she gave the barest of nods and he took them to their shared room, the two kids blinked as they were set down on the beds before blinking again as Rune Traps activated.

"You two need to learn your lesson of why you don't trap someone with no magic for an hour and a half, I had Virgo watching over everything here since nobody ever volunteers to watch you a second time, so you'll be sitting here. You can't get up off your beds and Capricorn will be supervising you." The goat spirit took his job seriously, as caretaker of the Heartfilia family, and so he strived to make sure Lucy-sama's kids were a shining example of what a Heartfilia should be. The two kids pouted their best before the door closed after the goat spirit appeared and Lucy rolled her eyes at the dramatic cries as she and Erik headed toward the kitchen.

"Our kids are such little bastards." She commented dryly, earning a bark of laughter, and Erik nodded as he grabbed a glass of bleach for himself while Lucy had a small cup of glass cleaner; the pair got to work on dinner and Erik chuckled.

"You would think we went on some soul searching, week long, journey with how Wendy and Romeo looked when they came around the corner." Lucy chuckled and the duo put the food in the oven before heading to the study, Lucy owned a company of her own that specialized in anti-venom and Max was managing it for her, all she had to do was read and sign the occasional documents. The girl noticed that her photo albums were out of order and laughed.

"We might not have but they did. They're looking through our photos." He blinked and switched them back in order, they both knew about Eos' rare power and wanted her to use it but they were suddenly very glad that they had hidden the dirty pictures in their room. As Erik pulled out the last album, to shift it to the front, a picture fell loose and he began laughing.

"What?" Lucy blinked before walking over, her eyes widening as horror formed on her face, and she felt a blush of mortification run through her.

"I thought you put this in the other album." She breathed out, making him blink, and he shook his head.

"No, you never told me to, but I'm glad she found it because if I recall you promised me something on our wedding night and I'm cashing in." The blond realized that was why he'd bought chocolate syrup, whipped cream, and sprinkles and heat flashed through her.

"I think if we're doing that we should send the kids to Laxus' for the night since they behave for him." Erik snorted and nodded, of the older mages it was Laxus and Gajeel who could make the two children behave while everyone else got railroaded by their sneaky behavior, and the pair of adults made a call to the blond Lightning Mage.

"Hey Laxus, Erik and I were wondering if you could take Eos and Belios for the night if it's no trouble." The male blinked and laughed.

"It's never trouble, Lucy, considering that Mira loves it when Eos and Belios come over." He assured her, knowing just how bad her hell spawn could be, and they pair smiled at the blond male.

"Thanks, Laxus, we'll send them over." He nodded and Lucy grinned as she headed back upstairs to get the kids ready for a night with Uncle Laxus and Auntie Mira, since they had bought the manor and property they had simply allowed everyone to build houses on the large space and so they all still lived close together while having their own places. Erik rolled his eyes as the kids dramatically pleaded against spending time with Uncle Laxus or Uncle Gajeel, though their pleas went on deaf ears, and Capricorn chuckled internally as he returned to the spirit world. Once the kids had their bags packed the pair walked them down to where Laxus and Mirajane's house sat, it was a lovely three story building that was full with two adults and three kids. Go figure that if Lucy had twins the Take-Over mage had triplets, which seemed to be a family thing considering Lisanna had also given birth to triplets and Evergreen was pregnant with three.

"Hello Auntie Lucy, Uncle Erik." It was the first born, Galen Dreyar, who opened the door; he was only a year younger than her kids but acted so much more mature for his age; he had white hair and stormy blue eyes with Laxus' slightly more tanned complexion, he would be one hell of a looker when he got older.

"Hello Galen." Laxus came to the door and took the hands of Eos and Belios before offering a grin.

"You'll take the kids tomorrow, right?" Lucy nodded and Erik did too, of the many adults few could inspire fear in the kids as Lucy did; the blond was just good at making them listen so they got roped into sitting a lot. Laxus waved them away and the pair headed back to the manor.

"Now that we know we're gonna have to watch the brats tomorrow night I propose a camping trip so we can work on their magic." Lucy giggled.

"You just want to travel again." He huffed but nodded, no point denying it, and she nodded.

"I think that's an excellent idea, we can see who else is up for it, maybe we can even take the journey to Worth Woodsea and make them train in the forest." He hummed before shrugging his shoulders and scooping her up into his arms.

"Maybe, but first I get my damned Titty Sprinkles. As promised." Lucy laughed openly but nodded at his request, she had indeed promised him such, and the way his eye darkened with lust promised good things for her night. Lucy's toes curled and she thanked the stars for guiding her to the man that made her life brighter and cherished her as her father had done to her mother, she giggled as he let out a purring noise in her ear and nipped at the skin. While she still had a long ways to go before she was ready to join her parents among the stars, had much more knowledge to pass on to her evil little offspring, Lucy knew that they would be proud of her.

"Erik." He kicked the kitchen door shut and sat her on the counter with a salacious grin.

"Yes, Belladonna?" He had the chocolate syrup in hand and she bit her lower lip, her thighs rubbing together as heat speared through her, and he raised an eyebrow to prompt her to continue her question. With how erratic her thoughts were he couldn't pinpoint where she'd been going with her statement at all.

"I love you." His grin softened, an expression only she ever got to see, before turning absolutely wicked before he lunged for her mouth and kissed her; their hands pawed at each other and she let out a husky laugh in his ear as he growled at her bra.

"Still struggling? I'll be glad to teach you again." Lucy purred as his mouth found the column of this throat.

"Not tonight." He groaned as her hands tangled in his hair and pulled him closer.

* * *

Footsteps echoed through the forest as the parade of children headed through the trees, all wearing varying expressions, and Eos frowned as she crossed her arms.

"I still don't like this!" She shouted, hoping to convey how stupid she thought it was that they'd been forced to go on this trip, and Gage Redfox rolled his eyes beside her.

"Why not? We're out in the middle of nowhere, we get to spar, and they're gonna let us fight monsters and stuff." Eos turned her head to look at the black haired male, his crimson eyes watching her face, and she simply huffed and looked away with a slightly blush. Levy and Lucy shared knowing looks.

"It's gonna be so much fun, Eos, live a little!" Ignatia Dragneel shouted as she spun in a circle, flames springing to life from her palms, and Thetis Fullbuster quickly extinguished the flames with a well aimed orb of water; the Fire Mage glared while the Water Mage cast a hopeful expression toward Galen in hopes that he'd noticed.

"Oi! Watch it you wet blanket!" Ignatia shouted while her two brothers rolled their eyes, Lore and Pyralis were far more calm than their sister and so they both grabbed one of her arms and held her in place while they carried her along.

"Sheesh, they're all lively." Asuka commented as she walked beside Wendy, the sharpshooter Guns Mage had asked to come along and her parents had made her bring her little brother Onilwyn since he was the same age as the rest of the kids.

"They're young and I'm sure if there were kids your age back in the hall you'd have been the same way." Erik reminded her, the girl had taken a liking to the Poison Dragon for whatever reason and idolized him ever since.

"Well hopefully we can lose some of them on this trip, that way it's not as much of a pain on the way home." The joke from Gajeel had the adults snickering while the kids looked horrified.

"You don't want to lose us!"

"Dad how could you!?"

"What the fu-"

"Don't even think about finishing that!" Lucy roared as she clamped a hand over her son's mouth, glaring at Erik as the Poison Dragon looked rightfully ashamed.

"Repeats of last night are not happening for a long time." She warned quietly and Erik glared at his son as the boy offered a look of mock innocence while Gajeel and Natsu snickered at his misfortune.

"It's okay, next time we'll send them with Capricorn." The entire group of kids snapped into a perfect line, walking calmly, to avoid having to spend hours listening to the goat spirit's poetry.

* * *

 **So we have now reached the end of CoLu Week and I just wanted to say that I had a blast writing for it. To Eien no Touko, gemNika, and Dragon'sHost...I want to thank you for such amazing reviews since you're all such fantastic writers! I made this chapter longer than the rest to celebrate the end of the week and to give a bit of back stories of the journey that the couple have faced in my 'verse. Thank you, everyone who followed and favorited this story, it means a lot to me since I love writing but get so nervous about posting my work. See ya'll around!**


End file.
